1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanized equipment for assisting in making draperies, and particularly to a universal working table that is used mostly in a horizontal position, but may be raised into an inclined or vertical position so the drapery material may be suspended by its own weight in its use position for processing and/or inspection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixed horizontal working tables for making draperies have been known for many years. Large amounts of time are spent in laying the drapery panels flat on large tables, called tabling, so as to make accurate measurements from the top edge of the drapery, and to pin the hem in as the operator works from one side to the other. Accuracy is essential to obtaining a satisfied customer. The drapery must be pleated uniformly, it must hang straight, and it must be hemmed straight to fit the room; whether to the window sill or to the floor.
There are also mechanized horizontal work tables.
The Tuskos U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,438 shows a vertical frame with a vertically movable trolley on which a drapery panel may be suspended from its pleated header. The trolley is raised so when a proper height is obtained, a crease may be ironed across the lower edge of the drapery, then the panel is trimmed and hemmed which defines the bottom edge of the drapery. The drapery material hangs of its own weight, as in its use position, so that delicate, dimensionally unstable material such as casement fabric and the like, will be subject to actual stress and strain conditions. This vertical frame has some advantages over the horizontal table, in working with some dimensionally unstable fabrics, but also some shortcomings. It is easier for the operator to work on a horizontal table.
The present invention of a universal drapery making table derives the advantages of both the horizontal table and the vertical frame.
The Tuskos U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,007 shows another vertical frame assembly with a vertically movable trolley on which a drapery panel may be suspended by its pleated header. In this patent, cutting means are combined with marker means on a carriage that is capable of horizontal travel for simultaneously trimming the bottom edge of the drapery panel while the folding line is being marked. The marker means may be viewed under ultraviolet light.
The patent of R. W. Morgan and D. L. Witherspoon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,083 shows another vertical frame assembly with a vertically movable trolley on which an inverted drapery panel is suspended by its bottom hem edge. In this patent, a reinforcing or stiffening tape such as buckram is applied directly to the unfinished top edge of the inverted drapery panel without the necessity of marking, or stitching. The buckram is adhesively secured to the drapery material. Then the buckram edge is folded over itself to form a reinforcing header that is secured by stapling, adhesively or by stitching.